Benutzer Diskussion:A-11
|- |} Die Top 50 Bearbeiterliste Um immer den Überblick zu behaltenBild:;-).gif A-11 15:30, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :500ter Beitrag!!!! Gruß A-11 16:14, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::40. Platz ein Vortschritt... 09:26, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Nicht nett? Ach, egal Äh, was meinst du mit "Das ist nicht nett"? Da ich Kotor 2 gespielt habe, hilft es mir einfach beim lesen... Aber egal, nun zu meiner Meinung: Ich finde, der Artikel hat noch viel zu viele Fehler im Typo-Bereich, inhaltlich gesehen kann man das aber akzeptierten. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:53, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ne ich mein das, weil ich das falsch interpretiert habe, tut mir Leid! Ja das weiß aber meine Schreibkünste sind nicht die besten. 19:38, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::1.: Kein Problem! Missverständnisse sind da, um gelöst zu werden Bild:;-).gif 2.: Jeder fängt mal klein an. Außerdem kann man doch sagen, dass du für dein Alter schon ein beachtliches Repertoire an Schreibfertigkeit angelegt hast, wenn man von den zahlreichen (Flüchtigkeits-?)Fehlern absieht. Kein Meister ist je vom Himmel gefallen, das benötigt viele Stunden Übung! Es ist nun auch mal altersbedingt, wie gut man schreiben kann. Aber das kommt noch. (Ich möchte noch einmal an die Vorschau erinnern, damit du die Fehler schneller beheben kannst) :) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:27, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ja stimmt, ich hoffe das ich durch Jedipedia meine Schreibfertigkeiten verbessern kann. Sonst auch Danke. 20:55, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Das wirst du, bei mir war es auch so. Zumindest, was sachliches Schreiben angeht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:58, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Gut dann kann ich ja noch hoffen ;-) 20:59, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kleine Frage Hi,A-11 hättest du lust mir beim Artikel Korridor 328 zu helfen? 14:01, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Kann ich bei den Artikel mithelfen?--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:36, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Gerne --17:28, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Würd ich gerne machen. Soll ich mich im UC eintragen? 20:53, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja --14:48, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Hat jetzt schon ein anderer gemacht... 21:51, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Du können sich nur zwei Benutzer unter UC eintragen? Ich dachte das können auch drei.--Jedimeister Kenobi 08:37, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Sorry A-11 das ich jetzt antworte aber ja es können teoretisch auch 10. --11:06, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Kein Problem, aber bei so etwas kleinem lohnt sich das ja gar nicht. 12:03, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Das stimmt. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 12:34, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) 50 Bearbeitungen Wie kann man sehen, wenn man 50 bearbeitungen durgeführt hat und Artikel bewerten kann. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 17:18, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Drücke oben links auf "Eigene Beiträge", da stehen all deine Edits. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:22, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Alternativ kannst du mit diesem Befehl die Edits auch anzeigen (für andere Befehle, schau einfach mal auf meine Benutzerseite unter "Artikelstatistik"): Benutzername--Daritha (Senat) 14:07, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bücher Konnte dich gestern leider nicht erreichen. Ich bin mit dem BuchDie Ruinen von Coruscant fertig und will nun das zweite Buch haben. Hasst du am Donnerstag Zeit? Für die anderen die diese Nachricht sehen gilt dies: Ich weiß das Jedipedia kein Chatroom oder ähnliches ist. Das ist ein Ausnahme Fall. 17:32, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich bin bis zum Sonntag dieser Woche ab Donnerstag wegen einer Familienangelegenheit abwesend. Also nein. 20:52, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) kleiner Hinweis Lieber A-11, ich wollte dich nur kurz auf deine Lieblingsfahrzeuge hinweisen. Da stimmt was mit den Babeln nicht. PS: viel spaß beim Battelfront zocken Mfg 15:26, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ist doch alles OK. 22:19, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Komisch bei mir ist die Slave 1 in deinem Mandalore Babel drin. Das scheint mit den Servern zu tun zu haben. Ich benutze ja Firefox. Soll ichs für dich ändern? Mfg 11:54, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Das liegt nicht am Server, sondern an der Auflösung. Das ist bei vielen Leuten verschieden. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:55, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Achso, Danke für die Hilfe. Mfg 12:00, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Bin nur bisschen abwesend. Kann teilweise ins Internet. 13:11, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Du kannst, wenn du abwesend bist, eine entsprechende Überschrift in deine Diskussion schreiben, damit das klarer hervorsticht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:52, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ja, ich konnte jetzt erst nach langer Zeit, für kurze Zeit on gehen, weil mein Internet kaputt ist. 14:32, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Internet Leider ist mein Internet wohl für eine Zeitlang kaputt, und deswegen kann ich eine Weile wohl nicht on seien. 14:38, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Schade... Wann ist denn alles wieder in Ordnung? Mfg ::Tja, ich bin jetzt bei jemand anderem On wahrscheinlich am Sonntag vielleicht auch ein bisschen später. 09:16, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Haha ich wieder da. 20:22, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST)~ Quennto Ähm, du hast bei Roan THE ONE erwähnt, du wollest vllt den Artikel für Quennto erstellen. Zu schade, dass er schon (von mir Bild:;-).gif) geschrieben wurde: Dubrak Quennto. So schnell gehen die Artikel hier verloren^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 12:46, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja ich war ja jetzt ne weile abwesend alsoo... Aber jetzt bin ich endlich wieder da! 20:21, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Infobox Auja Hilfe wär echt nich schlecht =) ich versuche gerade diese Tabelle die man rechts hat hinzubekommen schaff es aber i-wie nich kanns du mir da helfen?? Olly 14:31, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ja mach ich, hast du denn die Infobox für Benutzer genommen? 14:33, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) PS. Ich hab deinem EIntrag noch eine Überschrift gegeben. ::Nein...also ich versuchs mehr oder weniger von anderen Benutzern und wollte meine daten reintun also auf meinem Profil...ging aber voll nach hinten los wie mach ich das?? :::Nimm mal die hier, du kannst wenn du willst in jedem Feld etwas eintragen, wenn du nicht willst lass es einfach aus. 14:41, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) PS. Du hast deine Signatur vergessen... Ups sry ok danke ich werd malweiter versuchen =) Olly 14:43, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Kein Ding, wenns nicht klappt kannst du ruhig fragen. 14:44, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Alles klar also...einfach was da ist kopieren ??Olly 14:45, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Nicht alles. Nur das in dem Kasten. 14:46, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ok mach ich mal meld mich gleich =) Olly 14:49, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) So hab da was sieht das so richtig aus??? hehe ^^ Olly 14:55, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :So ich hab noch nen kleinen Fehler korregiert, du hättest nicht vorher noch auf bearbeiten klicken müssen, sondern einfach das kopieren, denn so hast du den Kasten mitkopiert, aber alles geklärt^^ 14:57, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::*pfeif* genial =D sieht schon gleich viel besser aus ^,~ cool und wie bekomme ich die farbe hin hätte da gerne soo..hm..hellblau?! =D Olly 15:00, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Geh nochmal auf die Seite Vorlage:Benutzer und nach unten scrollen, da stehen verschiedene Namen für verschiedene Farben^^, für blau wie ich es hab nimmst du person so weit ich weiß. 15:02, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ok danke ich versuchs mal Olly 15:04, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::hmm klappt irgendwie nich..ich hab das kopiert weiss aber nich wo ich das rein machen soll Olly 15:08, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Steht auch dort, aber wenn ich es besser machen soll sags, aber am besten ist wahrscheinlich man versucht es selbst, für mehr Erfahrung ;-) 15:10, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::hehe ja mach du mal bitte ^^ ich guck einfach unter bearbeiten wie man das macht xDOlly 15:12, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Du hättest statt "Blau" "Person" schreiben müssen, das sind andere Begriff für Farben z. B. wenn du "Sith" eingibsr wird das rot bei "Jedi" gelb usw. 15:14, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::hso verstehe danke ^^ ok ähm.. ich hab zwar noch kein bild..aber wenn ich eins reinmache möchte in mein Profil z.B. wie geht das?? Olly 15:16, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Da musst du einfach dir ein Bild aus Jedipedia aussuchen und das Bild dann aussuchen, denn du es gefunden dann klickst du das Bild an, oben wo der Name einer Seite steht, steht dann der Name des Bildes, den Merkst du, oder kopierst du dir und fügst in dan auf deiner Benutzerseite bei |Bild= ein. Wenn ein bild hast aber es das nicht bei JP gibt klickst du link wo auch die letzten Änderungen usw. stehen unter suche auf Hochladen und lädst das Bild, sofern du es gespeichert hast, hoch. 15:23, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ok THX ich versuchs mal Gruß Olly 15:25, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::=DD so hab da erstmal was für die Nächste zeit hat funktioniert hehe Gruß Olly 15:30, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Alles klar, du kannst, wenn du willst auch noch einen Text schreiben usw. Aber trotzdem sollte man sich aufs Artikelschreiben konzentrieren^^ 15:31, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Oki =) danke für die Hilfe ich werd n bisschen weiter experimentieren melde mich dann danke nochmal =) Olly 15:38, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Frage Hallo A-11, ich habe eine Frage: Wie kann ich meine eigenen Bilder die ich hochgeladen habe wieder löschen? Du hast selbst auch bei einem einen Löschvorschlag gemacht dem ich im Nachhinein doch recht geben muss und einmal habe ich auch aus Versehen ein Bild doppelt hochgeladen:(. Grüße und die Macht sei mit dir Mr. Skywalker 12:58, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Du Schreibst einfach: . 19:24, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich bin vom 18. Juli bis zum 29. August in den Sommerferien und komme in der ganzen Zeit nicht an den Computer, also bin ich gar nicht da, bei Fragen bitte an Benutzer wenden die anwesend sind. 10:09, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Dann viel Spaß und schöne Sommerferien Bild:--).gif Gruß 11:11, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Videos Hallo ich habe eine Frage zum Thema Videos in der Jedipedia. Wie Stellt man welche in seiner Benutzter Seite rein?--Jan Dodonna 17:21, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Einfach mit dem Code XXX, wobei XXX der Name (aus dem Link) ist. Sowas kann man auch rausfinden, indem man die Seite bearbeitet (aber nicht abspeichern, ist schliesslich eine fremde...), dann sieht man den Code... So kann man sehr viel lernen... Pass bei Videos aber auf, ob sie wirklich Sinn machen. Viele Benutzer hauen einfach tausende Videos in ihre Seite. Immer nachdenken, was das Video bringt, und ob sich das wirklich jemand ankucken will Pandora Diskussion 17:35, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke schön Pandora du kannst dir ja mal meine Reingestellten Videos ansehen. Sind ziemlich crazy.--Jan Dodonna 21:51, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Archiv Ab wann darf man eigentlich ein Archiv erstellen? Ich hatte nämlich ein Archiv auf meiner Diskussions-Seite das aber gelöscht wurde.--Jan Dodonna 22:27, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Sobald die Diskussionsseite 32 kB groß ist. (Beim Bearbeiten erscheint dann oben eine Warnung, dass das der Vall ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:28, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Babel Thema Hallo A-11 dürfte ich zwei Babelvorlagen von deiner Diskussions- Seite kopieren und mit benutzten? Und wenn wir mal beim Thema sind…kann man eigene Babel zu den Babelvorlagen hinzufügen?--Jan Dodonna 13:41, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :A11 ist momentan noch bis zum 29. im Urlaub, also antworte ich dir mal. Ich weiß nicht wie A11 das handhabt, aber ich denke du kannst die Babelvorlegen benutzen. Du kannst dir auch selber welche erstellen: : :Indem du folgendes einfügst und die nötigen Infos dazustellst. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst mich ja auch nochmal direkt fragen Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:03, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke Roan The One. --Jan Dodonna 15:42, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST)